An Unfinished Occurence
by HederaL
Summary: Kurisu knows there is something she hasn't done - an occurrence that formed, but was snatched away from her in every worldline. She uses this opportunity to amend this. Steins;Gate has chosen that she will finish that memory.
1. Realisation

**_Hi everyone, _**

**_Pretty new here; done a bit of fan-fiction writing before, but never anything as long as short stories.  
_**

**_ I know that I've chosen a really small fanbase to post my first fan-fiction to, but I just watched the Steins;Gate movie and had an overwhelming urge to let the characters carry on their story. So any feedback is welcome - as I am aware it's a pretty slim chance I'll get any!_**

_**I, of course, don't own anything (poor me).**  
_

* * *

"Kurisu..."

The male's voice was soft; calm and measured – lacking the usual gloating grandeur it had possessed earlier today. Large blue eyes close a little in contentment at the name he had chosen. The name he only called her in moments like this. Here, now, she wasn't Christina or Assistant. Not Money Bags, not The Zombie, not Celeb 7.

She was Kurisu Makise. The nicknames he used as a barrier, unable to handle the intimacy in merely addressing her properly. Hers was a name he couldn't shout out an order to, couldn't rip into, couldn't make fun of in front of the other lab members. Kurisu Makise. A name he couldn't jibe at, for it was the bearer of that name that had helped him time and time again. Kurisu Makise; the stability in his three weeks of hell, and no amount of joking could gloss over how that had impacted him.

So he left that name for moments like this, a quiet message to her that he really did care. That despite the gloating, the pose-striking, the manic laughter – he was still capable of this. Appreciation for the figure curled up to him - the reason for what little sanity he had.

Kurisu brought her lips to his one more time, his smile becoming mirrored on her soft features.

"Okabe." she replies.

Neither sentence was a question, neither name needing to be preceded or followed by any other words or statements. It was enough for both of them to say just that. An acknowledgement that it was one of "those" moments. Where the façades are cast aside and the world is just him and her. That "Hououin Kyouma" may be a mentally unhinged fool with opinions he should really shove up his own ass... but Okabe Rintarou was hers. The pair weren't so much addressing each other, but the exchange was more a deep acceptance.

* * *

It had been a whole year since she had anchored him to this Steins Gate world line. A year since she had time-leapt to save him, creating the memory he had in no other. A year since the leap that has given her a taste of what he had been through... and she knew it was an absolutely tiny comparison. How many times he must have relived Mayuri's death, she had no idea. But she knew the pain and shock she had briefly experienced must have been nothing compared to what he had. Yet with that simple statement, she knew him better than anyone else.

Perhaps it was that small fact that drew her to him. That they both share an experience entirely unique. The appeal of Rintarou was purely scientific...

Either that, or she had just plain fallen for him. The eccentric, half-crazed scientist, with an intellect that matched her own and a tongue sharp enough to duel with. She could have fallen for the the quirks she appears to hate; the conspiracy ramblings, the leaping onto tables and the laughter that barked insanity. Perhaps she had fallen for the way he seemed to mirror her, and vice versa, yet both fit together. The way his childlike energy was sometimes the cure to her maturity, or when it was only words that brought him back from a painful flashback. Or... Oh god, sometimes she felt she was getting too sentimental, and kidded herself into believing the former theory.

Since the day he came back she had kept him close. The kiss they had shared upon his return to their reality was like none they had shared before. It was an understanding of each other. An agreement from both parts. A kiss that she meant she didn't return to America – she couldn't. Her life belonged in Japan now.

She had immediately began searching for a job, working part-time as waitress in a local restaurant for a bit. Faris had, of course, offered her work at the maid café, but she really didn't fancy being objectified by strange, perverted men... well, more so than she was in the lab.

Yes, they still had "the lab", and it was the same as ever (with the small absence of the PhoneMicrowave, now just a device for heating Chicken Karaage). However Kurisu and Okabe stayed away from theories of time-travel, preferring instead to tackle the scientific problems of the current world. Eventually, Kurisu had begun to actually get paid for her lectures, once it became clear to those outside of her friendship group what a genius she really was. It was with this money that the rent was mostly paid, the rest coming from quirky "Kyouma&Hacker's Future Gadgets" the lab sold as a small sideline. A rent that was still surprisingly low for a grumpy landlord that frequently threatened to raise it... but never did. Sometimes they liked to entertain themselves with the idea "Mr Braun" secretly enjoyed having them round. That was, until he would storm upstairs yelling about 'what the hell the idiots were up to in there'.

Makise Kurisu had a job here, her friends, her boyfriend(!), the lab... Japan was her home. Plus she swore Mayuri would explode into a gooey ball of kawaii sadness if she was to leave again. She smiled at the thought of their tiny friend.

* * *

His chocolatey brown eyes pick up on the slight change in her serene expression, and the messy haired man shifts a little on the sofa to get a better look at her. Observing her amusement. Slowly, an impish smile begins to tug at the corner of his mouth, one of his long fingers moving a little to gently prod her.

"What now, Christi-"

"Don't."

She laughs, cutting him short before he can ruin the sincerity of the moment with name-calling. With a content mumble, she shifts a little against the warmth of his body, enveloped in Okabe's natural musky scent. She still hadn't told him truly how she felt. She had gone into the past, told him what she thought - how she saw him, how others did. She has kissed him. She had told him he was brilliant. But she never managed to vocalise her exact feelings.

"I... You know how... Well... Hmm. Okabe?"

"...Kurisu?"

He straightens a little. Was something bothering her?

Right now just felt right. It felt comfortable; relaxed without being lethargic. Calm without being boring. The flat was empty, no words said here would reach the ears of anyone else. The woman finishes shifting around, settling so that she is fully facing her tall partner.

"Let me try something..."

* * *

**_Yes, it is quite an idealistic story - I am just shipping Kurisu and Okabe so hard at the moment that I needed to write this!  
_**

**_I know it's really short at the moment, but I just wanted to get this first chapter out there while the thoughts were fresh in my head. I have one more chapter planned so far - as I don't know how well the story will be received. But if you guys like it, don't hesitate to let me know! I'd definitely think about writing something longer, with more of a plot, if I knew people would read it._**

**_Thanks - Chapter 2 should be up soon._**


	2. Attainment

**_Seriously thank you for the feedback - you guys are crazy! Was great to know what you thought, I didn't expected it to be that kind._**

**_I wrote the first chapter in about a day, but I'm pretty swamped with work at the moment, so apologies for the longer wait._ **

* * *

"Let me try something..."

Okabe Rintarou's eyes narrow a fraction, unsure as to what she meant. Try something? He scans the girl. Evaluating her. There was a tone of seriousness to the redhead's voice... this wasn't a joking moment. Whatever was going to happen, whatever she wanted to try, it was something important to her. Kurisu didn't take this tone often. When she argued with him it was more... he pauses inwardly, scanning his mind for the word. It was always more 'fiery' than 'serious' in arguments.

And this wasn't fiery. It was soft and tentative, yet still maintaining her usual presence. No matter how nice she was trying to be, Kurisu would never lose the slightly authoritative edge to her voice. A twinge of something harsher. Never air-headed, but never malicious. A twinge of determination, was it? Okabe pokes her again, his expression relaxed, the smile of moments ago still lingering.

"Well I'm not exactly going to stop you"

He attempted not to sound too immature or sarcastic... a mad scientist does, after all, respect his assistants. He doesn't prompt her, but neither does he dissuade her. He just sits, studying the smooth skin of the woman before him. Awaiting her continuation.

With the assurance that he was listening, the girl closes her eyes, blocking out any visual distractions. For much as she was loath to admit it; the high, chiselled cheekbones and wicked hazel gaze did effect her... a little bit. The vision of Okabe's expression beneath his ruffled black hair disappears and, with a little effort, she begins to sift through those hazy memories. Yes, they were memories, not dreams - her trip last year had confirmed that in a heartbeat. But they were so very hazy... She didn't possess Okabe's Reading Steiner, and alas couldn't remember everything perfectly. A small crease appears in the middle of her brow, the beginning of a frown.

It took her a while.

The man shifts a little as he waits for his girlfriend to speak, wondering what on earth she was up to. What she planned. Perhaps they were going to... No... Would they? Was Kurisu going to try and... Well, they hadn't yet... and, he supposed, it _had _been a whole year since they had retur-

His thoughts are interrupted at the noise from the woman. Her eyes have opened. Wide and sky blue, lingering on him.

"Okabe! You want to know how I feel."

She had found the words, remembered them. The first sentence flows easily from her lips and she pauses, waiting for it to sink in. It triggers his memory. The eyes of the man before her widen, he jolts slightly, as though suppressing a small choke as the memory comes back to him. Dark, unruly eyebrows rise, his gaze searching hers as he leans a little closer. Why was she doing this? Bringing back that moment? Things left unsaid, left hanging, emotions up in the air. Her breathless form doubled over in the doorway, panting, jacket entirely off her shoulders. The small graze on her knee, the rogue strand of hair on her cheek, desperate look in her expression, lips parted, mid sentence... as she dissolved away.

"Okabe, you should know by now that I…"

She can feel him tensing against her. This was where she vanished. Where the moment was left hanging.

The sentence he never heard her finish.

A deep breath.

"...that I love you."

He doesn't say anything for a good few seconds. Gaze locked with hers, mouth gaping in surprise. He makes a strange strangled sound... shock? Excitement? Denial? Kurisu had seen what felt like every emotion of his many times before they even met in the Steins Gate worldline. She had seen him at the lowest of his low, soaked in sweat and tears, dirt, the blood of his best friend - distraught, angry, given up. But for the life of her, she can't pin down his current expression at all.

"!"

Then the trance is broken and the large, masculine hands snap into action. Patting the square pockets of his lab coat, his chinos, searching for his phone. His metaphorical safety blanket. Shaky, unnerved fingers fumble for the red object. Scrambling as he pulls it from his back pocket. Knuckles white with the strength he was gripping it, the man nearly snaps it in two with the force he rips it open.

"THE ORGANISATION HAS-"

"NO! OKABE!"

She's grabbed both his wrists, pinning his limbs to the sofa as she moves over him. The mobile drops from his grasp, tumbling down into a crevice at the side of the sofa. She loves the crazy side, the paranoid side, the extravagance with which he whispers into his cell. But she needs _him_ to acknowledge her; no distractions, no barriers. She needs to know he understands with his full attention.

Face inches from his, dilated pupils boring into the man's, she says it again. A little louder. A little firmer. More certain.

"Okabe Rintarou, Hououin Kyouma. I love you."

She feels the blush rising in her cheeks, unable to stop her face burning as the words hang in the air. The lab so quiet in the aftermath of their scramble that each shaking breath is magnified tenfold. I love you. God, it was like a bloody echo in her brain. The silence causing it to repeat and repeat in her short term memory. Was she stupid to admit it? The momentary roar inside her was shrinking rapidly, being replaced with a dull rush in her head. One... two... three seconds... and he doesn't say anything back.

The way Okabe was staring right back up at her only magnified her doubts. A look of utter surprise and disbelief. His breath hot on her skin. Oh god she was so stupid, so stupid. Yes, he had told her he loved her before. But that felt like an age ago now. His feelings could have changed by then. What if they had? And she had just... Oh what had she done?

Kurisu breaks the gaze, suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of vulnerability. She'd really put herself out there, her feelings on the line. Every inch of her face, even the tips of her ears, are burning with embarrassment. A growing feeling of discomfort at her domineering position and she tries her best to look everywhere but him. Which was proving very difficult with his features almost close enough to touch hers. Realising this, she begins to pull back.

Yet, only then does he react, A large hand on her jaw, cupping it, he turns her back to him. She physically can't avoid eye contact. A moment of panic before she registers his expression. The girl is no longer the only one with flushed cheeks - Okabe's naturally pale face now glowing happiness. His formerly stony features having melted into a wide, brilliant smile. He draws her into him. Lips brushing smiling lips. A quiet, throaty chuckle rolls from the man's vocal chords. His thumb running over the soft skin of her cheek, his hand slides up into her hair. Pulling her softly closer, his digits buried in auburn locks... he always forgets how soft it is. His other arm curls round her waist, pressing her slight frame closer to him.

His smile is infectious, and the small moment seems to turn into a timeless stream of grinning kisses.

He doesn't need to say it; to return the sentiment. She knows he feels the same. But he does it anyway.

* * *

**_Well that's all I had planned, and I think it might be nice to leave it as more of a one-shot (ish, with it having two chapters). But I'm seriously considering writing something longer with more of a plot. _ **

**_It'd be great to let me know if you'd read that. Heck, even if you want me to carry on with this one let me know!_**


End file.
